totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Majkel120/Lista zwierząt
Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o zmutowanych zwierzętach, które zostały zmutowane w wyniku toksycznych odpadów w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, odwiedź stronę: Lista zmutowanych stworzeń. :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej z zwierzakach domowych, odwiedź stronę: Lista zwierzaków. Poniżej znajduje się Lista Zwierząt które wystąpiły w Totalnej Porażce. Aligator :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Aligator. Gigantyczny aligator utknął w przewodzie, chwile przed wypłynięciem łódki..png Antylopa Antylopa pojawiła się jedynie w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, gdzie jedna z nich przebiega koło Alejandro, Duncana i Ezekiela. Wtedy Ezekiel zaczął biec za antylopą. Antylopa.png Bóbr :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Bóbr. Bóbr.png Corgi Corgi debiutują w Gdy widzę Londyn to..., jako psy stróżujące, które chronią ostatnią wskazówkę, aby znaleźć Kubę Rozpruwacza. Courtney i Gwen widzą psy, wściekle warczą na nie. Jednak Gwen udaje się wykiwać psy, gdy udaje, że chce z nimi grać, używając wysadzanego klejnotami jajka, pozwalając dziewczynom otrzymać zdobyć wskazówkę, która znajdowała się w jajku. Niedługo potem Noah i Owen wpadają na psy, które następnie atakują Owena. Owen nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ nie pokazuje żadnych oznak bólu, gdy gryzą go po całym ciele, nawet żartując, że wyglądają jak futro. Kiedy Owen i Noah wpadają na Kubę Rozpruwacza, Owen próbuje sprawić, by psy zaatakowały Rozpruwacza, ale zamiast tego zaatakują go. Jeden z psów udaje się ukraść parówkę z kieszeni Owena, którą przypadkowo wyrzuca z pyska w ręce Rozpruwacza, co powoduje, że zamiast Owena, zaatakowały Rozpruwacza. Dzięki temu Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, złapała Rozpruwacza. Corgi pojawiają się ponownie w nigdy wcześniej nie widzianym klipie w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, gdzie kilku z nich rzuciło się na Noah w pokoju zwierzeń po tym, jak podniósł parówkę. Samica corgi z kokardką, podobna do corgis psa obronnego, pojawia się na podium podczas piosenki Blainestyczna, kiedy Blaineley mówi, że prowadzi program "Mój pies i ja". Corgi.png Daniel zwyczajny W Księżycowy Obłęd, pojawia się daniel zwyczajny, gdy Courtney jest tuż przed linią mety. Ze względu na efekty niebieskiej pełni księżyca jego zachowanie zmieniło się całkowicie i stał się okrutny. Kiedy miał zaatakować Courtney, Gwen pojawia się i wkłada mu patyk do pyska. Kiedy kij pęka, widzi się jak biegnie za Courtney i Gwen, gotów je zaatakować, ale niebieska pełnia księżyca się kończy, daniel wraca sobie i ucieka do lasu. W Zrujnowany finał, widać kilka danieli na pokładzie łodzi, która ucieka z tonącej wyspy. W Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahitew, daniel jest wśród zwierząt, które czasami podążają za Ellą przez cały sezon, kiedy śpiewa. W Gorączka Scarlett, daniel jest jednym z robo-zwierząt, które strzegą wnętrza wyspy, razem z robo-niedźwiedzie, robo-krokodylem i robo-jeleniem. Atakuje Jasmine i Shawna, po kontakcie z czujnikami laserowymi. S05E05_Niespodzianka_mały_danielu.png Delfin Na taśmie przesłuchania Justina, delfin zostaje wyrzucony na brzeg, gdy próbuje zbliżyć się do Justina. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., kierowcą ciężarówki, który dostarczył jedzenie, był delfinem z kapeluszem i garniturem. Uśmiechnął się i wydał z siebie wysoki dźwięk. Jednym z obrzydliwych posiłków, które uczestnicy musieli spożywać w Posiłek obrzydliwości, były hot-dogi z delfinów, ale Bridgette i DJ odmówili spożycia delfina, co spowodowało dogrywkę między drużynami. S01E10 Delfin kierowca.png Dingo Dingo pojawia się wyłącznie w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, gdzie Owen przypadkowo łapie go podczas wyzwania, w którym miał złapać owcę; Dingo atakuje Owena za to. Później Duncan rzuca dingo w Cody'ego jako zemstę za swoje negatywne zachowanie wobec niego, a ostatnio był widziany zaplątany w linę z Cody'm. S03E16_Owen_i_Dingo.png Doberman W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, doberman jest jednym ze zwierząt, które eliminowani uczestnicy mogą wybrać aby reprezentowały jednego z finałowej trójki, których wspierają. W tym przypadku, doberman reprezentuje Heather. Podczas gdy stażysta przywiązuje go do drewnianej tratwy, doberman warczy na niego, powodując, że skacze ze strachu do morza. Wyzwanie polegało na założeniu wianka kwiatów na szyi dobermana ale Blaineley i Owen'owi się to nie udało. S03E24 Stażysta i doberman.png Dzięcioł Dzięcioł pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Mów mi wujku, a później pojawił się w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. W Mów mi wujku, jednym z wyzwań Owena jest zniesienie dzięcioła podczas noszenia drewnianych spodni. W Skarby, kiedy DJ próbował zdobyć klucz przywiązany do gałęzi drzewa, dzięcioł siada na gałęzi i zaczyna ją dziobać czym utrudnia DJ'owi zadanie. Z pozoru normalny dzięcioł został pokazany w Uciekający model, gdzie dziobał włosy Anny Marii, ale bezskutecznie. S01E15 Dziobak.png Emu Emu po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, gdzie zawodnicy muszą złapać i pojechać na emu do słynnej wiszącej skały Australii. Emu lubią dziobać lub atakować zawodników i stażystów Chrisa. Ze względu na swoją wagę Owen jest zobowiązany do jeżdżeniu na dwóch emu, a mimo to oba ptaki nadal nie mogły go nieść. W rezultacie Owen jest ostatnią osobą, która dotarła do celu, a wtedy oba emu padają z wycieczenia. W Ostatnie tango w Buenos Aires, emu są wykorzystywane w drugim wyzwaniu. Każda drużyna musiała złapać emu za pomocą bolas i przenieść go do Strefy Luzu. Pomimo swojej obecności, emu nie pochodzą z Argentyny. S03E18_Emu_zjada_Sierrę.png S01E24_Kitty_złapała_emu.png Foka :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Mała foczka. Mała foczka.png Gęś W materiale dodatkowym Wyścig w Amazonii, kiedy DJ i Lindsay pilotowali Samolot Totalnej Porażki, w ramach nagrody za wygranie wyzwania, wlecieli w stado gęsi. Gęś była jednym z wielu zwierząt, które Owen potrącił, jadąc ciężarówką. Gęś.png Iguana Iguana pojawia się w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, jako cześć zdania "paniki", które musiała wykonać Jasmine; nakarmić ją chrząszczem, używając tylko ust. Iguana owija język wokół głowy Jasmine, co powoduje, że ucieka ze strachem. Za wykonanie tego zadania, zdobyła punkt dla swojej drużyny Karmienie Iguany.png Jaguar Jaguar jest widziany tylko w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Courtney, bez wahania, wybiera jaguara jako duchowe zwierzę Alejandro, mówiąc, że idealnie pasuje do jego osobowości. Courtney później wygrywa wyzwanie, zakładając wianek kwiatów na szyi jaguara. S03E24_Jaguar.png Jaszczurka Jaszczurka złapała się nogi Heather w Z Archiwum 52. S03E15_Jaszczurka.png Jeleń Jeleń pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, gdzie jest dręczony przez Duncana. Ten incydent ponownie pojawia się w retrospekcji Lindsay w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Izzy ma za zadanie złapać jelenia aby ukończyć wyzwanie. Postrzeliła wszystkich za pomocą pistoletu na strzałki, nawet Heather po tym, jak pomyliła ją z jeleniem. W Reguła kołysania, po tym jak Lindsay wychodzi z pod prysznica i zaczyna śpiewać, zaskoczony jeleń ucieka przed nią. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, po tym, jak Tyler nieumyślnie spowodował lawinę, Owen jest widziany na jeleniu trzymając się za poroża. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Harold wybiera jelenia do reprezentowania Cody'ego. Podczas wyzwania, kiedy Harold ma zamiar założyć wieniec kwiatów jeleniu, upuszcza go. Jeleń zjada wieniec, powodując, że zajmuje drugie miejsce w wyzwaniu. W Zrujnowany finał, dwa jelenie, wraz z innymi zwierzętami, można zobaczyć płynąc na Łódce Przegranych po zatonięciu wyspy pod koniec odcinka. W Gorączka Scarlett, pojawił się robo-jeleń który razem z innymi robotami zaczął ścigać Jasmine i Shawna. S01E01_Biedny_jeleń.png S02E21_Jeleń.png S03E24_Jeleń_je_kwiaty.png Kaczka W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Gwen musi złapać kaczkę w ramach wyzwania. Sądziła że to będzie proste, ale ku zaskoczeniu Gwen kaczka była nadzwyczaj szybka. Ale Gwen wykorzystując pokarm dla kaczek, zagoniła kaczkę do klatki. Jao pierwsza złapała swoje zwierzę, dzięki temu wygrała nagrodę. Pod koniec odcinka, kaczka atakuje Owena wraz z innymi zwierzętami, które zostały schwytane. Kaczki pojawiły się ponownie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy w Uciekający model. W drodze na Wyspę Kości, Sam zaczyna mieć halucynacje i widzi dwie 8-bitowe kaczki z tarczami. Kaczka jest jednym z niewielu niezmutowanych zwierząt które pojawiły się w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Kaczka pojawia się w Księżycowy Obłęd, gdzie zostaje dotknięty przez niebieską pełnie księżyca. Po raz pierwszy jest widziana, atakując Zoey. Później znajduje wyrzucony kapelusz zrobioną z bekonu Camerona i zakłada ją, gdzie patrzy przez dziurki w kapeluszu. Kaczka została potrąca ciężarówką prowadzoną przez Owena w Poznajcie byczka z prerii. Kaczka.png Kameleon Kameleon został wykorzystany w wyzwaniu zwierzęcym Dobry piesek, gdzie Duncan go wybiera. Czyni to na pamiątkę ukochanego zwierzaka, Oblesia mimo że Oblęś był tarantulą, a kameleon to gad. Próbuje go wyszkolić, by zmienił się w kolor jego irokezu. Jednak kilka razy zawodzi. Częściowo wynika to z faktu, że Owen wciąż sabotował parę poprzez malowanie natryskowe irokezem Duncana w innym kolorze, tak aby kameleon zmienił kolor, ale został zbesztany przez Duncana. Pod koniec pierwszego wyzwania kameleon ostatecznie zmienia się we właściwy kolor. W drugim wyzwaniu kameleon ma być przewodnikiem Duncana po lasie. Duncan twierdzi, że kameleony są głupimi zwierzętami i wspomina, że powinien był wybrać niedźwiedzia, aby mógł bez problemu zaprowadzić z powrotem na Opuszczony plan filmowy. Kameleon następnie się kamufluje, a Duncan uważa, że zaginął przez resztę odcinka. Nie pojawia się ponownie, dopóki Owen nie zauważy, że Duncan i jego kameleon łączą się, a następnie pojawili się ponownie na głowie Duncana. Po połączeniu się z irokezem, Duncan uświadamia sobie, że przez cały czas był na głowie. S02E24_Kameleon.png Kanadyjskie Gęsi Stymfalijskie Gęsie te żyją na bagnach na Wyspie Kości, gdzie zaatakowały Wrzeszczące Susły. W górę strumienia, widać że jedzą chleb gdy Cody rzucił im chleb to one zaczęły go jeść i przestały gonić Wrzeszczące Susły. Mogą one być wszystko żerne gdyż jadły chleb ale też atakowały zawodników. W czasie pobytu na "bezludnej wyspie" w Obóz rozbitków, Duncan znajduje duże jajo i planuje je zjeść. Później, oferuje jajko Gwen w zamian za pomoc, ale później planuje jej zabrać jajo. Wtedy oboje zaczynają walczyć o jajo. Nagle na niebie pojawia się duża gęś która zmierza w ich kierunku co oznacza że jajo należało do niej. Gęś chwyci Duncana i unosi go nad ziemią. Gwen próbuje złapać gęś i uratować Duncana zarzucając lasso na gęś ale gęś z łatwością unosi Gwen z nad ziemi. Nieco później, gęś nie wiadomo jak się uwolniła. W Milion dolarów P. C., jedna gęś kradnie nową perukę Heather, a na koniec ta sama gęś zaatakowała Harolda za "kradzież" jej jajka. Heather wtedy atakując gęś, za kradzież jej perukę. Ta gęś, mogła być jednak Animatroniczna. W Zły lęk, gęś próbuje ukraść rybę którą złapał Lightning ale jej się to nie powiodło. Kanadyjska_Gęś_Stymfalijska.png Kangur W Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, po tym jak Cody uderzył Duncana, gdy próbował dosiąść swojego emu, Duncan zaatakował Cody'ego w odwecie. Jego cios chybia, i trafia na kangura z którym wdaje się w bójkę którą przegrywa. Kangur przenosi Duncana w swojej sakiewce do Wiszącej Skały, a dzięki temu Duncan jest pokryty szlamem. Gdy samolot opuszcza Australię, widać kangura, jak potrząsa pięścią. W materiale dodatkowym tego samego odcinka, pokazano jak kangur kopnął Gwen, gdy wylądowała w lesie po wykonaniu Skoku Wstydu. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, kangur jest ponownie widziany podczas wyzwania Leshawny, gdzie jej celem było pokonanie go w pojedynku bokserskim, aby kontynuować rywalizację w Wyzwaniu Drugiej Szansy. Kangur ziewa powtarzalnie w nudy i powala Leshawnę, gdy Harold przypadkowo ją rozprasza. Harold wskakuje na ringu aby pomści ją, ale kangur szybko go powala i ziewa raz jeszcze z nudów. Kangur pojawia się ponownie w Australijska plaga, gdy Chet i Lorenzo mylą go z królikiem albinosem, ścigając go przez cały odcinek. Zanim wystartowali w kierunku Strefy Luzu, kangur dostanie się na szybowca Przyrodnich Braci i rozbije jedno ze skrzydeł, powodując katastrofę na zaśnieżonych górach Nowej Zelandii. Po katastrofie kangur goni Przyrodnich Braci, dopóki nie zostali pogrzebani przez lawinę. Kangur.png S03E16_Duncan_vs_Kangur.png S01E14 Królik Alpinos.png Kondor Kondor jest widziany w Rapa Phooey! Jajka kondora macierzystego wykorzystano jako część wyzwania. Z jednego z jaj wylęgło pisklę kondora którego Sierra nazwała Cody Jr. Po zebraniu jaj, uczestnicy mają za zadanie odłożyć jajka do gniazda matki kondora podczas śpiewania piosenki Kondor. Ostatecznie, Heather wygrywa wyzwanie, gdy matka kondora została rozproszona przez Cody'ego Jr. Kondor.png Koala W dogrywce między Courtney i Gwen w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, muszą nakarmić liśćmi eukaliptusa dwie małe głodne koale. Koale zaatakowały karmiące je dziewczyny, drapiąc je po twarzy, ale w końcu zjadają jedzenie i stają się zadowolone. Koala.png Koń :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Koń. Koń.png| Kot Kilku zawodników z serii takich jak Heather, Topher i Jasmine ma własne koty jako zwierzęta domowe. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, kot jest jednym z wielu przedmiotów rzucanych przez Szefa Kuchni. Kot pojawił się w -M- Wykręcone połączenie, jako zwierzak Chrisa, który zaatakował go. W Super Haro-ld, kot o imieniu Nerwus był pomocnikiem Szefa. W Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew pojawił się mechaniczny kociak (nazwany jako koto-bot przez Sky), który potrafi strzelać wiązkami laserowymi z ust. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Gorączka Scarlett, atakując Sky i Sugar, ale udaje im się uciec. Pojawia się również w finale przy pierwszej części wyzwania. Po zauważeniu jego, Sky prowokuje kota do strzału, topiąc śnieżną kulę, w której ona i Dave są uwięzieni, co powoduje, że Dave traci włosy. Nerwus.png Wąsik.png S05,2E10 robo-kociak.png Koza :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Koza. Koza.png Koźlątko.png Krab Krab pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie. Zabójcze Makiety używają ich do dekoracji zamka z piasku. W nigdy wcześniej niewidzianym klipie w Podsumowanie I, pokazano kraba który uszczypnął Lindsay w palec podczas budowania zamku z piasku. W Zły lęk, kraby są częścią pułapek, które Chris przygotował na wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania Sam zostaje zaatakowany przez nich. Jo później popycha Heather do dołu krabów. Krab uszczypnął Alejandro a w odwecie, Alejandro uderza go łopatą. Pod koniec wyzwania, Lightning używa kraba jako substytutu zegara w rzeźbie Big Bena, powodując zawalenie się rzeźby. Kraby są po raz kolejny częścią wyzwania w Straszne Jedzenie, jako część wielu pułapek umieszczonych w gigantycznych naleśnikach. W tym odcinku Gwen pada ofiarą krabów. W Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym, krab ciągnie Dona za kąpielówki, powodując, że gospodarz krzyczy z bólu. Krab.png Krokodyl :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Aligator. Alligator.png Krowa Krowy są widziane w jednym z samolotów, w którym zawodnicy polecą do Brazylii w Brazylijski las deszczowy. Samo przebywanie w obecności krów wywołuje u Mickey'ego i Jaya nietolerancję laktozy. W Popołudniowa herbatka, Kadetki spotykają byka w jednym z wagonów pociągu. Jednak MacArthur postanawia, aby jeździć na byku, aby nadrobić zaległości, ponieważ wagony zostały rozdzielone. W Poznajcie byczka z prerii, krowa z kilkoma innymi zwierzętami, została potrącona przez ciężarówkę prowadzoną przez Owena. S01E06_Bliźniaki_z_krową.png S01E23_Kadetki_na_byku.png Kura W Czynnik fobii ujawniono, że Tyler ma irracjonalny strach przed kurczętami. Powód, dla którego się ich boi, nie jest znany. Podczas tego wyzwania nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej niż trzy minuty w zagrodzie z kurami. Spanikował nawet do tego stopnia, że wszedł w pozycję płodową, kołysząc się tam i z powrotem. Tyler został później wyeliminowany i odpłynął na Łódce Przegranych ze łzami w oczach. Zaczął krzyczeć z przerażenia, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Przegranych pełna kurczaków. Najprawdopodobniej dzięki uprzejmości Chrisa i Szefa Kuchni. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Heather musi wykonać zadanie w którym musiała udawać kurę w zagrodzie z kurczakami. W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, kiedy Beardo pociągnie za sznurek od spadochronu, zamiast spadochronu, wychodzi kura. W Superkrólik w Meksyku, ostanie siedem drużyn jest zmusza pojechać autobusem pełnym kurczaków do Meksyku. Choć nie podobała jej się sytuacja w autobusie, Kitty zrobiła sobie selfie z jednym kurczakiem. W Popołudniowa herbatka, kilka kur wyleciało z wagonu kolejowego po tym, jak Siostry włamały się do niego. S01E07 Tyler i kurczaki.png S01E25 Kurczak Heather.png Kura.png Lew Lew pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. Podczas wyzwania, kiedy Heather szukała Ezekiela, zza krzaków wyłonił się lew, co spowodowało, że Heather uciekła przerażona. Podczas gdy Chris troszczył się o komercyjną przerwę, lew przeraził go swoim rykiem. Lew jest również wspomniany w piosence Zbudź się przez Alejandro. W materiale dodatkowym tego odcinka, lew jest uwięziony w ruchomych piaskach z Duncanem zaraz po tym, jak wykonał swój drugi Skok Wstydu. Lwy pojawiają się w Trzy strefy i niemowlę, w pierwszej strefie, którą zawodnicy muszą przekroczyć. W Wyścigi łazików, lew jest wykorzystany do wyzwania magicznego, w którym jeden członek drużyny zostaje uwięziony w klatce, podczas gdy inny musi aktywować drzwi pułapki, aby lew "zniknął". Ponieważ ich partnerzy nie są w stanie odgadnąć mechanizmu, Ryan i Jacques wciąż są mordowani przez lwa. W pewnym momencie Loki wskakuje do paszczy lwa, a Ennui wyciągnął z niego swojego zwierzaka, wygrywając wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny. Tymczasem Stephanie zmusza lwa do wyjścia przez drzwi pułapkę po tym, jak się z nią boksuje. Po popełnieniu błędu przez Devina, Carrie wpadła w drzwi pułapki i musiała bronić się przed stadem lwów. Lew.png S05E21_Obudzoy_lew.png Łabędź Łabędź pojawia się w Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym, gdzie dziobnął Jacquesa w tyłek po tym, jak powiedział że każdy łabędzi ruch Josee, zawstydza inne łabędzie. Zemsta łabędzia.png Łoś :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Łoś. Łoś.png Małpa :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Małpa. Małpa.png Meduza Meduza pojawiła się po raz pierwszy w drugiej części wyzwania w Komu możesz zaufać? Czterech uczestników musiało na trapezie przejść przez staw wypełniony meduzami, w którym dwóch zawodników, po jednym w każdej drużynie, miało zawiązane oczy. Dla Zabójczych Okoni, Harold z powodzeniem złapał Bridgette z zawiązanymi oczami, kiedy skoczyła. Dla Wrzeszczących Susłów, Lindsay próbowała złapać Heather z zawiązanymi oczami, kiedy skoczyła, ale Lindsay nie zdążyła tego zrobić i Heather wpadła do stawu, a później została wysłana do ambulatorium. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, uczestnicy musieli zjeść pizzę z ostrym sosem meduzy, konikami polnymi i żywymi anchois. Meduza krótko pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, kiedy Courtney i Beth musiały przygotować zupą kung-fu z makaronem, która składa się z bulionu warzywnego, makaronu i "siedmiu gatunków najbardziej śmiercionośnych ryb", z których meduza była jedną z nich. Widać było, że Courtney walczy z meduzą, próbując przygotować zupę kung-fu z makaronem. Meduza pojawia się ponownie w Zły lęk, atakując Sama po tym, jak został rzucony do jeziora. Meduza.png Mewa :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Mewa. Mewa.png Mors W Moja upalna Jamajka, podczas ostatniej rundy DJ'a w wyzwaniu bobslejowym, wjechał w kilka zwierząt, w tym morsa, gdy Alejandro przypomniał mu o jego klątwie. Stwierdziwszy, że to niedorzeczne, że jakiś mors był na torze, DJ krzyczy: "Skąd on się tu wziął!" S03E11_Mors.png Motyl Motyle pojawiają się sporadycznie w całej serii. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, można zobaczyć motyla, latające wokół głowy Justina. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, motyl wylądował na głowie Camerona, kiedy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Jako część jego gagu, który dotyczy jego słabszej budowy ciała, motyl okazuje się być ciężki, aby Cameron pozostał nieruchomo, kiedy wylądował na głowie, powodując że się przewrócił. Ta scena jest ponownie wykorzystywana z taśmie przesłuchań Camerona. Później w odcinku motyl zostaje zjedzony przez zmutowaną wiewiórkę. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Ella rozmawia z motylem, zanim spotyka Sugar. W Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1, motyl siada na palcu Miles, a potem stamtąd, leci dalej przy wprowadzeniu Weganek. Pojawia się ponownie w Superkrólik w Meksyku, gdy przelatuje przez pokój Interwizji, gdy Devin mówi o swojej ślepocie. Ella z motylkiem.png Mrówki W Niezbyt sławni ujawniono, że Harold przyniósł farmę czerwonych mrówek do Obozu Wawanakwa. Po tym, jak Heather przeczytała całemu świat pamiętnik Gwen, Gwen pożycza farmę czerwonych mrówek i rzuca ją na Heather gdy ta śpi. W Moja upalna Jamajka, DJ przypadkowo skoczył na kolonię mrówek po wykonaniu Skoku Wstydu i ucieka krzycząc, gdy jest atakowany przez nie. Mrówki są jedną z pułapek wyzwań w Straszne Jedzenie. Alejandro odkrywa ich, gdy czołgają się po jego ramionach. W To jest dziura!, Jasmine budzi Maxa i mówi mu, że jest cały w mrówkach. Max odkrywa, że całe jego łóżko jest zaatakowane przez nich i próbuje zniszczyć kolonię, spalając je lupą, ale przy tym podpala swoje łóżko. W Obozowicze z talentem, Shawn potyka się o jeden płotek i wpada na kolonie ognistych mrówek. W Brazylijski las deszczowy, mrówki odgrywają rolę w wyzwaniu Działaj lub Patrz, w którym jeden członek każdej drużyny musi włożyć rękę do rękawicy kuchennej wypełnionej jadowitymi mrówkami, aby zdobyć Wskazówkę. Większość zawodników dostaje jedną rękę pogryzioną przez mrówki i pozostaje opuchnięta przez resztę odcinka. Laurie ma większego pecha, ponieważ twarzą wpada do rękawicy kuchennej, co powoduje, że jej twarz puchnie. S01E05 Czerwone mrówki i Heather.png Czerwone mrówki.png S05,2E12 Czerwone mrówki.png Mysz Mysz jest postrzegana zamiast myszki komputerowej przez Sierrę w Wyścigi łazików. Podobna mysz jest wzięta na rękę przez Sierra w Kapitan Owen. W Zrujnowany finał, mysz pojawia się na krótko, gdy Obóz Wawanakwa tonie. S03E08_Myszka_do_komputera.png Narwal Narwale są obecne na Kole Podbiegunowym, gdzie są wykorzystywane jako część wyzwania w Władca obręczy. Uczestnicy muszą znaleźć pierścienie i rzucić je na róg narwala, aby przejść do następnego wyzwania. Narwal następnie pomaga Kadetom w dotarciu do następnego miejsca wyzwanie, pchając krę, na której stoją. Narwale pojawiają się krótko na początku Ślinotok, gdzie są rozgniewane z powodu wykorzystania ich w wyzwaniu w poprzednim odcinku, i rozpoczynają zemstę, przebijając opony samolotu, zmuszając zawodników do wejścia na pokład jednego samolotu. Goci i Narwal.png Niedźwiedź :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Niedźwiedź. Miś.png Niedźwiedź polarny :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Niedźwiedź polarny. Niedźwiedź polarny.png Nietoperz Nietoperze zazwyczaj są widziane wylatywać z jaskini gdy ktoś jest głośno. Pierwszy raz stado nietoperzy pojawiło się w Kiepskie, gdzie jeden wpada na twarz Sadie gdy ona i Katie wbiegł do jaskini gdyż oddzieliły się od swojej drużyny. Później, stado nietoperzy pojawiło się w lesie gdzie jeden z nietoperzy wpadł na twarz Bridgette przez co ta przez przypadek podpaliła namiot drużyny. Po raz kolejny nietoperze pojawiły się w Wielka stopa, gdzie finałowaczwórka i Wielka Stopa ukrywa się w jaskini budząc rój nietoperzy przez co musieli uciec. W Rapa Phooey!, gdy Cody szuka jajek w kamiennej rzeźbie głowy Izzy, wylatuje z niej rój nietoperzy odnosząc się do dziwnych wybryków Izzy które są w jej głowie. W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Max znajduje jaskinie i postanawia że będzie to jego kryjówka. Jednak szybko zmienia zdanie gdyż gdy wszedł do jaskini został zaatakowany przez stado nietoperzy. W To jest dziura!, Sugar mocno beka w jaskini budząc przy tym rój nietoperzy. Jeden z nich został pocałowany przez Dave'a który myślał że całuje Sky. Wielka rój nietoperzy otacza Toma i Jen po ich eliminacji w Ence pence, W której... trumnie. W Lubicie chińszczyznę?, nietoperze są używane jako jeden z głównych składników wyzwania kulinarnego. Crimson uwalnia chmarę nietoperzy z jednego pudełka, ponieważ uważa je za wspaniałe stworzenia. S01E06_Katie,_Sadie_i_nietoperz.png Dave całuje nietoperza.png S01E10_Goci_uwalniają_nietoperze.png Nosorożec Nosorożec po raz pierwszy, pojawia się w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, gdzie Sierra postrzeliła go z procy i uderzyła w zad. Nosorożca to mocno rozgniewało co sprawiło że Sierra zaczęła uciekać w popłochu. W Z deszczu pod wodospad, w ramach wyzwania, zawodnicy muszą zrobić selfie z nosorożcem. Niektóre drużyny miały spore trudności i uciekały przed nosorożcem, podczas gdy inne drużyny zrobiły sobie selfie z niewielkim trudem. S03E21_Nosorożec.png S01E12_Masz_słabą_kondycje,_nosorożcu.png Nur W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, nur jest widziany w pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie nakłada sobie szminkę na dziób. Następnie zauważa że jest kręcony czym jest wyraźnie zaskoczony. W Przednia zabawa, nur śmieje się z Heather po tym, jak Lindsay nazywa buty Heather tandetnymi. S01E18 Nur.png Orka W Nowe dzieci Rocka, pod DJ'em pojawia się orka. DJ błaga orkę aby trzymała się od niej z daleka ponieważ jest przeklęty i nieświadomie wpycha poduszkę w otwór, powodując że orka nie mogła złapać oddechu. Orce udaje się wrzucić DJ'a do łodzi, a także wystrzeliła poduszkę z otworu, która uderzyła w mewę. S03E10 DJ na delfinie.png Orzeł Orły występują chwilowo i są gatunku Bielika Amerykańskiego. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w czołówce Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Po tym jak Owen ogłuszył rybę swoimi szkodliwymi gazami, orzeł podlatuje, chwyta rybę i odlatuje. Nieco później, orzeł upuszcza rybę na kolana DJ'a który jest otoczony przez stado zwierząt. To zaskakuje zwierzęta przez co go zaatakowały. W górę strumienia, Chris z pistoletu wystrzeliwuje strzał sygnalizujący rozpoczęcie wyzwania i przypadkowo zabija orła. W Komu możesz zaufać?, DJ dał na przechowanie Geoff'owi swojego zajączka bo mu ufał. Niestety Geoff nie przypilnował zajączka gdyż wąż zjada zajączka, następnie węża chwyta orzeł a węża i orła pożera rekin. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Gwen i Owen mieli za zadanie przenieść jaja orła na drugi brzeg rzeki. Gdy byli w połowie drogi atakują ich dwa orły, ale obojgu udaje się uniknąć ataku i bezpiecznie przenieśli jajka na drugi brzeg rzeki. W scenie w której autobus w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał przed uderzeniem w ziemie w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Piesek preriowy który jest w tym miejscu w którym upada autobus, jest przerażony ale ulżyło mu z ulgą gdy autobus się zatrzymał. Nagle polatuje orzeł który chwyta pieska i odlatuje z nim. Podczas audycji Dawn podlatuje orzeł i zabiera wiewiórkę którą Dawn trzymała w ręce. W Lód, lód dziecino, orzeł próbuje schwytać zmutowanego szczura, ale oczy szczura zaczęły świecić na zielono a orzeł został rzucony telekinetycznie przez szczura. W Poznajcie byczka z prerii, orzeł został potrącony przez ciężarówkę Starych Wymiataczy. 150px-Eagle.png Brązowy Orzeł.png Orzeł.png Osioł Osioł jest widziany w Chińska Bujda. Jest on dostarczany przez Chrisa na pierwsze wyzwanie wyścigu po Wielkim Murze Chińskim. Cody używa go do wyzwania. Podczas drugiego wyzwania, gdy Cody usłyszał że muszą zjeść mięso z osła, sądzi że to jego osioł i nie zjadł go, ponieważ nawiązał z nim więź. W Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy, zawodnicy udają się do następnej lokacji, jadąc wózkami ciągniętymi przez osły. W Superkrólik w Meksyku, zawodnicy muszą na osłach, udać się do Strefy Luzu. MacArthur doświadcza trudności ze swoim osłem i sama musi go nieść do Strefy Luzu. S03E20 Mógłbyś trochę przygazować.png S01E08_Osioł_prowadzony_przez_Gotów.png Strefa Luzu w Meksyku.png Ośmiornica Ośmiornica pojawia się w czołówce Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, gdzie macka łapie mewę i wciąga pod wodę. Ośmiornica pojawia się bardzo krótko w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, gdzie jest widoczna na ramieniu Leshawny, gdy ukrywa się przed Szefem Hatchetem w Jeziorze Wawanakwa. Gigantyczna zmutowana ośmiornica jest widziana w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, ośmiornica siedzi na głowie Sama i zabiera jego zdjęcie z zmutowaną Dakotą. Sam następnie zabrał zdjęcie ośmiornicy. Ośmiornica.png Owca Owce pojawiają się w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą podczas drugiego wyzwania, podczas którego zawodnicy muszą skoczyć na bungee z klifu i złapać jedną owce, ostrzyc ją i sprawdzić, czy ma na karku logo ich drużyny. Tylko sześć owiec ma logo drużyny, trzy na każdą drużynę. Owca pojawia się ponownie w Poznajcie byczka z prerii, gdzie została potrąca przez ciężarówkę prowadzoną przez Owena. Owca.png Papuga Papuga pojawia się w Playa De Los Przegranos w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie. Papuga zagłosowała trzy razy na Leshawnę, co jest głównym powodem jej eliminacji. Papuga pojawiła się dwa razy na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Chris walczył z nią w Dobry piesek a w Bunt w studiu, odpręża się na ramieniu Chrisa w stroju pirata. Papuga.png Pawian Pawian pojawia się tylko w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. Znajduje Cody'ego wiszącego na gałęzi drzewa i go zabiera. Później robi Cody'emu masaż stóp, który wyraźnie podoba się Cody'emu. Gdy Sierra przybywa aby zabrać Cody'ego, pawian nasyła na nią swoją rodzinę. Sierra jest zazdrosna o to, że pawiany spędzają czas z Cody i atakują ich, ostatecznie pokonując trzy pawiany a pawian robiący masaż stóp Cody'emu, ucieka ze strachu. Pawian.png Piesek preriowy Piesek preriowy jedyny raz pojawia się w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, kiedy Izzy powraca do programu. Mówi, że mieszkała z nimi w podziemiach. S02E07 Hau hau.png Pirania Piranie pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w Mów mi wujku, w wyzwaniu w którym Leshawna i Miś Mołotow muszą pozostać na kłodzie, nie wpadając do wody pełnej piranii. Leshawna udaje się zrzucić niedźwiedzia do wody, gdzie jego futro zostaje pożarte przez piranie. W Przednia zabawa, na torze rowerowym znajduje się basen pełen piranii, który służy jako przeszkoda w wyzwaniu jazdy na rowerze. W Podsumowanie III, Geoff zmusza Gwen do usadzenia się na krześle znajdującym się na zbiornikiem pełnym piranii w ramach wyzwania. Później Izzy wrzuca Szefa Hatcheta do zbiornika pełnego piranii. W Wyścig w Amazonii, piranie przebywają w rzece, przez którą drużyny muszą przejść. Owen i Tyler jako jedyni wpadli do rzeki i zostają ugryzieni przez piranie. W Ahoj, załogo!, Szef Hatchet rzuca Dakotę do jeziora, gdzie zostaje zaatakowana przez zmutowane piranie. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, podczas regat, Zoey zawisnęła na kiju nad wodą pełną piranii, aby spróbować zmusić Mike'a do uratowania jej. S01E18 Piranie atakują Lindsay.png Zoey w niebiezpieczenstwie.JPG Płetwal błękitny Płetwal błękitny jedyny raz pojawił się w Duma księżniczki. Aby udowodnić swoją twardość przed Courtney, Duncan wziął płetwala błękitnego i zgiął go w pół. S02E19_Duncan_i_płetwal_błękitny.png Pręgowiec Pręgowiec po raz pierwszy pojawił się podczas Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Jeden pręgowiec podszedł do Bridgette gdy ta próbuje pokonać swój lęk, zostając sześć godzin sama w lesie w Czynnik fobii. Gdy Bridgette widzi pręgowca, ze strachu go kopnęła. Jeden pręgowiec jest na krótko widziany gdy Izzy i Leshawna wyjeżdżają rowerem z krzaków. Wtedy pręgowiec chwyta się głowy Leshawny starając się nie spaść z roweru w Przednia zabawa. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, dwa pręgowce są widziane na krótko, gdy jeden pręgowiec upada na ramiona drugiego pręgowca po zobaczeniu Justina. W Dziwne Przypadki, pręgowiec jest jednym z wielu zwierząt który ucieka z samolotu przed Sierrą która przez przypadek wywołała eksplozje samolotu. Kilka pręgowców jest pod kontrolą niebieskiej pełni księżyca przez co są agresywne i mięsożerne. Widać jak grupa pręgowców z wiewiórkami, ściga Gwen. Pręgowiec.png Pszczoły W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., kiedy Owen niesie skrzynkę pomarańczy do wyzwania, przypadkowo przyciąga pszczoły w pobliskim ulu, które gwałtownie go atakują. Później gdy idzie do pokoju dziewczyn aby przynieść kosmetyczkę Heather, spada na niego ul pszczół i jeszcze raz go atakują. W Mów mi wujku, Bridgette musi nosić koszulkę złożoną z żywych pszczół jako część wyzwania. W Skarby, Lindsay musi zdobyć klucz który jest w wewnątrz ula pszczół. Izzy pomaga Lindsay, wkładając rękę do ula i wyciągając jej klucz. Pszczoły wtedy osiadły się na Izzy a następnie ścigają Lindsay, która biegnie prosto do portu i skaczę do wody, aby uniknąć roju pszczół. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Owen musi nosić brodę zrobioną z pszczół jako część zadania wymyślonego przez Evę. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Harold zostaje zaatakowany przez rój pszczół które Duncan dał mu je jako lunch. W Zły lęk, Scott przypadkowo uwalnia wściekły rój pszczół z jednej pułapki. W Straszne Jedzenie, kiedy Sam je naleśniki, nie zauważa, że zjadł ula, w którym roi się od pszczół. Kiedy wyzwanie się kończy, Alejandro zostaje użądlony przez pszczołę w policzek. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Max strzela ostrym pinezkami w balony Sky, uwalniając z nich rój pszczół który zaatakował dziewczynę. W Obozowicze z talentem, podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Sugar znalazła gniazdo pszczół zawieszone na jednym płotku i zaczęła zjadać z niego miód przez co została zaatakowana przez rój pszczół z czego nic sobie nie robiła. S01E25 Czas zadania.png S02E22_Rój_pszczół.png S05E04_Sam_zaatakowany_przez_pszczoły.png Ptak :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Ptak. Ptak.png| Rekin :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Rekin. Rekin.png Rozdymka Rozdymka jest wykorzystywana w ekstremalnym wyzwaniu gotowania w Komu możesz zaufać?, kiedy Lindsay i zmierzą się z Bridgette i Geoffem. Według Chrisa ryba zawiera wystarczającą ilość trucizny, aby zabić co najmniej trzydzieści osób, dlatego też należy ją bardzo ostrożnie kroić w plasterki, aby wyciąć trujące organy. Bridgette jest w stanie z powodzeniem przygotować rozdymkę w formie sushi, ale Lindsay nie jest w stanie zrobić tego samego i ostatecznie zatruwa Trenta. Rozdymka jest widziana w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, gdy Beth i Courtney muszą przygotować chiński obiad dla Harolda, zwycięzcy wyzwania w ramach nagrody. Obejmuje to danie zwane zupą kung-fu z makaronem, która składa się z bulionu warzywnego, makaronu i "siedmiu gatunków najbardziej śmiercionośnych ryb" (w tym rozdymka). Beth twierdzi, że jest uczulona na ryby, gdy jeszcze żyją, więc nie może pomóc Courtney ugotować je. Courtney gotuje potrawę niepoprawnie, i Owen zostaje otruty po skosztowaniu zupy. Rozdymka.png Rozgwiazda Rozgwiazda jest widziana w taśmie przesłuchań Justina. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, kiedy wszyscy płyną do brzegu, Dawn jest widziana siedząc na skale trzymając rozgwiazdę. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, kiedy zawodnicy dotarli na brzeg, Heather wyjmuje rozgwiazdę ze swoich ust. S04E01-(Dawn i Jo).png Skarabeusz Te małe, mięsożerne skarabeusze są widoczne w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 i Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. Wyłaniają się z komory w starożytnej piramidzie przemierzanej przez zawodników po tym, jak DJ przypadkowo niszczy zmumifikowanego psa, którego znajduje, wskazując, że są one częścią Klątwy Zmumifikowanego Psa. Skarabeusze atakują i pożerają stażystę, a następnie przygotowują się do ataku na zawodników, którzy następnie śpiewają piosenkę Na miłość czas, aby je uspokoić. Piosenka działa na nich, ale kiedy Ezekiel niszczy rytm piosenki, skarabeusze wpadają we wściekłość i czołgają się w kierunku zawodników którzy uciekli na pustynie. Skarabeusze pojawiają się również w materiale dodatkowym Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, w kanałach egipskiego miasta, gdzie atakują Jo po tym, jak została spłukana w Muszli Wstydu. S03E02_Skarabeusze.png Skorpion Skorpion pojawia się w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, gdzie ukąsił Tylera w dłoń kiedy położył ją na nim podczas wspinaczki po piramidzie. W Lubicie chińszczyznę?, Dwayne zostaje ukąszony przez kilkadziesiąt skorpionów, co zmusza Juniora do ponownego przejęcia kontroli nad drużyną. Kolejny skorpion ląduje na twarzy Jacquesa, przez co Josee bezsensownie uderza go wielokrotnie po twarzy. S01E10_Dwayne_ukąszony_przez_skorpiony.png Skunks :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Skunks. 150px-Skunks.png Smok Komodo Smoki Komodo pojawiają się w Ślinotok, gdzie uczestnicy muszą zdobyć ich jad w ramach wyzwania. Kilka smoków komodo zapędziło Kadetki na szczyt drzewa, trzymając je tam długi czas. Owen założył na siebie pomarszczoną skórę smoka komodo, aby zbliżyć się do reszty smoków, ale jeden z nich w nim się zakochuje. Goci wywoływały strach wśród smoków komodo ponieważ używają dezodorantu z nutą smoka komodo który prawdopodobnie pochodzi od groźniejszych i silniejszych gatunków. S01E18_Smok_Owen.png Sowa Na początku Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, pojawia się sowa robot która ulega awarii przez nieprawidłowe działanie i utratą głowy. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, przy Hotelu Spa McLeana, pojawia się sowa, która huczy, zanim kamerdyner ją uciszył. W Brazylijski las deszczowy, sowa pojawia się gdy Don stwierdza że Brazylia jest ojczyzną wielu rzeczy które nie pozwalają zasnąć w nocy, po czym sowa krzyczy do kamery. S05E03 Prosze ciszej sowo.png Sum Sumy są widoczne w Wietnamie, gdzie są wykorzystywane w wyzwaniu podczas Polowanie na suma. Zawodnicy muszą złapać sześć sumów za pomocą tradycyjnej wietnamskiej techniki, w której wkładają ręce pod wodę jako przynętę, na którą ryby mogą się wgryźć. Super sojusz między Przyjaciółmi, Siostrami i Surferami potrafi z łatwością złapać sześć sumów, podczas gdy "Oś Zła" ciągle musi znosić walkę Josee i MacArthur która komplikuje im złapanie sumów. S01E21_Sumy.jpg Suseł Suseł pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, po tym, jak autobus upada, w wyniku ścigania autobusu Obleców Totalnej Porażki. Przeżył katastrofę autobusową dzięki biustonoszowi Leshawny, ale został schwytany przez orła. Jest ponownie widziany w Dziwne Przypadki, tworząc piramidę z kart, dopóki Samolot Totalnej Porażki nie uderzył w skałę, która go zmiażdżyła. Susły są widziane w czołówce, wśród wielu zwierząt z Dawn, zanim wszyscy zostali wystraszeni przez gigantycznego susła który wynurzył się z ziemi. Suseł pojawia się w retrospekcji w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, kiedy Alejandro wyjaśnia, jak przeżył noc na Wyspie Kości. Odwraca uwagę niedźwiedzia w stronę susła, komplementując jego oczy, powodując, że niedźwiedź zaczął go gonić. Grupa susłów pojawia się w To jest dziura!, kiedy Jasmine i Topher próbują uciec z podziemia, znajdują tunel, który wychodzi na zewnątrz. Tunel został wykopany przez susły, a kiedy zaatakują je, Jasmine uderza nimi głową Tophera, co pozwala im wyjść na powierzchnię. S02E27_Suseł_złapany_przez_orła.png S03E23_Suseł_układający_karty.png S05E08_Uroczy_suseł.png Szczur Szczury pojawiają się często podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Widać, jak czołga się w przestrzeni wyznaczonej w 2008: Owen w kosmosie. Inny gryzie płytę CD, którą Chris wysłał Josh'owi i Blaineley w studio Polowanie na Gwiazdę w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Kilka szczurów żyje w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki; kilka widzimy wyskakujących z samolotu w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! W Wyścig w Amazonii, jeden wpada do ust Noah, podczas gdy on śpi, ale jest natychmiast wypluwany. W Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon, dwa szczury są widziane w klatce. Inny szczur w samolocie, zostaje okradziony z kawałka sera w Bitwa nad Niagarą. Szczur pojawił się na taśmie przesłuchań Scotta i próbował uderzyć go kijkiem baseballowym. W Prawda albo laser rekina, zmutowany bezwłosy został użyty jako sztafeta dla Toksycznych Szczurów podczas toru przeszkód. Pomógł nawet Dawn podczas jej tury. Na początku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, inny zmutowany szczur pojawia się pod jednym z łóżek jednego z domków. Wykazano, że ma masywny mózg z powodu radioaktywnych odpadów. Widać go ponownie na początku Lód, lód dziecino, gdzie chodzi i zatrzymuje się w jednym punkcie, gdy widzi orła, który chce go złapać, dopóki nie użyje swojego umysłu, aby go zatrzymać i uderzać z boku na bok. Następnie wchodzi do stołówki przez dziurę. Następnie pokazuje się obok Camerona, a ten bardzo się cieszy, że to widzi. Nazwał go "Apodemus sylvaticus". Już miał go dotknąć, dopóki szczur zaczął się unosić, używając swojego umysłu. Wszyscy uczestnicy wybiegają z stołówki, aby uniknąć uderzenia przez lodówkę przypuszczalnie rzuconą za pomocą siłą woli szczura. Możliwe też, że jego umysł również kontrolował Mike'a przez chwilę, ponieważ pokazywano mu, że nie ucieka z innymi, a także, że został wyrzucony i uderzył o ziemię na twarzy. W Straszne Jedzenie, dwa szczury są używane jako pułapki w wyzwaniu jedzenia naleśników. Są widziane jak atakują Alejandro. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, Ezekiel używa dwóch szczurów aby przegryzły linę, która trzymała Chrisa nad zbiornikiem z toksycznymi odpadami. Kiedy Szef kuchni przybywa, aby uratować Chrisa, odsuwa szczury. Szczur.png Szop pracz :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Szop pracz. Szop pracz.png Świerszcz Świerszcz pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, podczas pierwszego wyzwania. Z powodu niskiej temperatury, świerszcz zamarza a jego tylne odnóża się rozkruszyły. Później można go zobaczyć w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, po tym, jak oryginalnych dwudziestu dwóch zawodnikach i Sierrę nie wpuszczono na ceremonie wręczenia nagród Gemmy. Zaczyna wydawać odgłosy zanim został rozdeptany przez Duncana. S02E27_Świerszcz.png Świnia Świnia po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, anim Heather została wystrzelona w świński gnój. W Frajerskie Uderzenia, Scott ujawnia, że jego siostra Alberta jest wywoływaczką świń a następnie naśladuje odgłosy świni. Prawdziwa świnia słyszy to i szarżuje na niego, powalając go na ziemię. W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, świnie są używane jako pałki, które zawodnicy muszą przekazywać podczas pokonywania toru przeszkód. Świnia Waneyihtam Maskwak ma zwyczaj pierdzenia i w pewnym momencie pierdnęła prosto w twarz Sky. Później urzekła ją piosenka Elli i zaczęła z nią tańczyć. Świnia Pimâpotew Kinosewak chwilowo staje się zła po tym, jak Scarlett założyła jej kask Maxa. Po kilku innych komplikacjach, Pimâpotew Kinosewak udaje się dotrzeć do mety jako pierwszy ze swoją świnią i wygrywa wyzwanie. Świnia Waneyihtam Maskwak, towarzyszy drużynie podczas ceremonii eliminacji. W Poznajcie byczka z prerii, świnia jest jednym z wielu zwierząt, które Owen potrącił podczas jazdy. Świnia.png Tarantula W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, Szef przynosi Sugar tarantule na talerzu w celu jej wyzwania "paniki". Sugar ją zjada zanim Chris mógł jej wyjaśnić, co ma zrobić. Mimo że miała pogłaskać tylko tarantule, Chris postanowił przyznać punkt dla Waneyihtam Maskwak. Mmmm! tarantula!.png| Pyszna Tarantula.png| Tukan Tukan pojawia się w Wyścig w Amazonii. Tukan.png Wąż :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Wąż. Wąż.png Wełniany bóbr :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Bóbr. S01E08_Bobry_na_wyspie_Kości.png Węgorz elektryczny Elektryczne węgorze pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w Mów mi wujku, gdzie Izzy jest elektryzowana przez dwóch z nich w ramach tortur, jednak lubi to doświadczenie i prosi o więcej. W Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, węgorze elektryczne są obecne w zbiorniku, w którym znajdują się części ciała zwłok. Beth odkrywa to na własnej skórze, gdy przez przypadek złapała elektrycznego węgorza i została porażona prądem. W Moja upalna Jamajka, zawodnicy muszą nurkować w jeziorze pełnym węgorzy elektrycznych i rekinów, szukając złotego łańcuszka. Tyler, Courtney i Gwen zostają porażone przez węgorze, z których tylko Gwen doznała tak poważnych obrażeń, że musiała zostać przewieziona do ambulatorium. W Podmuch z przeszłości, węgorze elektryczne są obecne w jeziorze Pahkitew. Scarlett używa pałki, aby złapać jednego i przekazać go Max'owi, aby mógł naelektryzować swoją pałkę, którą wykorzystał do porażenia prądem Elli. W Hawajski miesiąc ogniowy, Mickey napotyka węgorz elektryczny, szukając pierścienia pod wodą i wielokrotnie zostaje porażony prądem. S01E15 Elektrowstrząsy.png S02E08_Naelektryzowana_Beth.png Courtney,Gwen_i_Heather.jpg Wielbłąd :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Wielbłąd. Wielbłąd.png Wielka Stopa :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Wielka Stopa. Wielka_Stopa_z_gitarą.png Wiewiórka :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Wiewiórka. Wiwióra.png Wilk W ciągu kilku odcinków Wyspy Totalnej Porażki słychać od czasu do czasu wycie wilka w tle. Sylwetka jednego można zobaczyć zazwyczaj przed ceremonią przy ognisku. W Mów mi wujku, wilk zostaje zastąpiony przez Szefa Hatcheta. S01E08_Wilk.png Zając :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Zając. S01E14 Króliki.jpg Zwierzaki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Lista zwierzaków. Żaba W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Leshawna ma za zadanie złapać żabę. Leshawna bierze tylko wiadro z hangaru, zakładając, że z łatwością złapie żabę. Jednak nie jest to łatwe zadanie dla Leshawny, ponieważ żaba drażni ją, ciągle wabiąc ją do wyjątkowo głębokich kałuż, zamiast wchodzić do wiadra. Leshawna zaczyna rosnąć zdesperowana, aby złapać żabę, nawet próbując zwabić ją serem, którego żaby nie jedzą. Żaba wciąż ignoruje prośby Leshawny i zmusza ją do zbliżenia się do niej. Leshawna próbuje zignorować tę sztuczkę, ale w końcu podchodzi bliżej i ponownie wpada do wody. W końcu łapie żabę (chociaż zdarza się to poza ekranem) i wrzuca ją ze złością do klatki. Żaba później atakuje Owena wraz ze wszystkimi pozostałymi zwierzętami w klatkach, kiedy zostaje zamknięty w klatce. Żaba pojawia się również w Duma księżniczki, gdzie jest całowana przez Courtney, gdy ta śpiewa piosenkę księżniczki. Żaba wyskakuje z jej rąk i trafia na twarz Justina, co sprawia, że krzyczy z przerażenia na myśl o zrobieniu z niego brodawek. Żaba pojawia się w czołówce Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, gdzie siedzi na liliowym liściu, pod którym znajduje się kamera. Krótko pojawia się żaba nosząca okulary przeciwsłoneczne, siedząca na głowie Jen w Francja - nie zawsze elegancka. Żaba.png Żabnica Żabnica zjada latarkę Kitty w Rajski skarb. Kiedy Kitty próbuje ją odzyskać, żabnica ciągnie ją w głąb podwodnej jaskini. S01E25_Świecąca_żabnica.png Żółw Żółw jest gadzim zwierzęciem, który ma skorupę, którą wykorzystuje do obrony. Ma również bardzo mocną szczękę. Jest to jedno z wielu zwierząt, które pojawiają się w serii Totalnej Porażki. W czołówce Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, żółw wraz z innymi zwierzętami atakuje DJ'a, gdy orzeł upuszcza martwą rybę pod jego nogi. W Mów mi wujku, wyzwaniem Duncana z Koła Anty Fortunny było stanie na bramce i unikanie ostrzału najniebezpieczniejszych żółwi w całym Obozu Wawanakwa, ze strony Szefa kuchni. Duncanowi udaje się przetrwać wymagane dziesięć sekund, ale nie uniknął obrażeń ze strony żółwi. W Ukochany Broadway, podczas wyzwania z gigantycznym jabłkiem, DJ dobrowolnie wyławia jabłko swojej drużyny z sadzawki w Central Parku, ale został zaatakowany przez żółwie. Kiedy w końcu wychodzi z sadzawki, jeden żółw jet wgryziony w zad DJ'a. DJ wrzuca go z powrotem do sadzawki, tylko po to, aby został zjedzony przez większego żółwia, który kontynuuje klątwę zmumifikowanego psa DJ'a. W Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon, podczas segmentu "DJ wśród zwierząt" mający na celu zebrania pieniędzy dla Totalnej Porażki, pokazano klip z DJ'em który spowodował że żółw został zjedzony przez większego żółwia. Żółw jest również pokazany w klatce wraz z resztą zwierząt, które DJ zranił. Kiedy Blaineley wypuszcza wszystkie zwierzęta, aby zdobyć więcej pieniędzy, żółw atakuje Bridgette. W Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity, żółwie zostały wykorzystane jako przeszkoda w części wyzwania o nazwie "Uszczypliwa drabinka". Żółwiom udało się zaatakować Mike'a (który był wówczas Malem) i Scotta. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, pojedynczy żółw pojawia się jako pułapka na Mala i gryzie go w rękę. Jednak Mal warczy na żółwia który ucieka z płaczem. W Zrujnowany finał, można zobaczyć żółwia, wraz z innymi zwierzętami, płynącego Łódką Przegranych po tym, jak wyspa zatonęła pod koniec odcinka. W Obozowicze z talentem, na dwóch żółwiach postawiono płotek aby był ruchowy. Kiedy Shawn chciał przez niego przeskoczyć, żółwie ruszyły płotkiem i Shawn upadł pachwiną na płotek. W Osiemnaście drużyn na starcie cz. 1, kiedy Gerry wychodzi z wody i biegnie na lotnisko, widać jak żółw gryzie go w nos. W Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów, żółw pojawia się w ostatnim wyzwaniu, gdzie wskakuje do canoe Kadetek i gryzie ramię Sanders. Żółw.png